


Steak And Cream Epilogue

by FayJay



Category: Detective L
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coda, Crack, Multi, OT3, Oh my God I love this verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, why isn’t there more English language fic for this delicious show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: “It’s interesting how many cultures around the world think it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Luo Fei intones, his voice still a bit scratchy.





	Steak And Cream Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra EPILOGUE is so very EXTRA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317628) by [kimboo_york](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimboo_york/pseuds/kimboo_york). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/8yd5hvqjpmv7010/Steak%20And%20Cream%20Epilogue.mp3?dl=0


End file.
